


Halcyon

by sky_kaijou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, not sure if fluff with porn or porn with fluff, plus y'all were complaining that my fics in 2019 were too wholesome, this is because everyone was too wholesome at christmas and I wanted some more M+ content, you be the judge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_kaijou/pseuds/sky_kaijou
Summary: "Smouldering, but without the threat of a broken jaw. Seto couldn’t believe he liked this softer kind of sexual tension better."
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Halcyon

Christmas was for couples and New Year was for family – or at least that used to be the case before Mokuba moved to America leaving Seto in his own company and his own head. The years where they’d stay up to midnight to strike the bell at the shrine after eating _toshikoshi soba_ and making their wish for a happy new year had fallen to the earth and the only stars in the sky were two golden eyes.

Mistakes happen, and he ended up in bed with Katsuya Jounouchi to literally everyone’s surprise – well, it would be if they’d told anyone. Especially after their infamous history that spanned not just the halls of their schools, but the arenas of many Duel Monsters Championships. Seto wasn’t sure on what kind of label they were putting on it, or whether there was a label at all. After all, it started on Seto’s second New Year alone, with a kiss as the clock struck midnight after getting so drunk at a bar neither of them could remember what had happened, but they could piece together the puzzle by picking up the clothes from the floor.

Okay, that was a lie, it had really started many years earlier, but this was the first time neither of them had kicked off afterwards, realising that their chemistry that started while pinned up against dirty cream walls in the hallways with pelvic bones digging in rough and stubble grazing the others’ cheek was a little more than just a way to get off with someone else who wasn’t about to spill each other’s dirty little secrets. Not that _that_ didn’t have its’ ups. The first time they’d made each other come was with a little too much friction after a fight that landed on the ground, and the face Katsuya had made underneath Seto despite not saying a word made Seto rush for a bathroom, face flushed, stomach twisting, cock straining hard. And despite swearing to himself that it was just a physical reaction and completely normal for people their age, they both somehow ended up just as compromised just weeks later. Whatever that was, it was an outlet. And they both seemed to be on the same page then.

Katsuya was a tornado with his chaotic sly smile and Seto’s fists still clenched every time he’d seen him but that didn’t stop them from losing their virginity during a Duel Monsters tournament straight after graduation when Katsuya had gotten a little too sassy in the hall and Seto grabbed him by his collar and dragged him into the dressing rooms, making sure the door was locked tight before pushing his face into the couch and fucking him from behind as quickly and roughly as they could both handle with the only lube being spit. The times that he caught a glimpse of Katsuya’s wanton face moaning loud enough that they’d surely get caught got his stomach twisting into knots before he filled his rival with violent shudders, before casting him aside and pretending like it had never happened.

Until it did, only weeks later. Except it was Seto’s face pressed up against the wall.

But now Katsuya was a halcyon and together they were making it. Slowly but surely. Beating the odds, finding a balance, still revelling in the passion of secretly pushing each other into the backs of limousines and ruining crisp leather seats with sweat and semen. Smouldering, but without the threat of a broken jaw. Seto couldn’t believe he liked this softer kind of sexual tension better.

Tonight was no exception, pushed up against the staircase, frantically unbuttoning and tearing off layers with moans and sighs. Seto’s hands were on Katsuya’s ass, being half had its’ perks, and that was certainly one of them. Katsuya only looked marginally better out of his jeans and Seto really didn’t mind watching him walk three steps ahead at any time. So what if he was consistently horny, he was only twenty-one after all. And Katsuya looked _so fucking good_. Katsuya’s mouth was latched around his neck under his right ear sucking at a newly discovered pressure point that got Seto from mildly horny to rock hard in _seconds_. “Yeah, you fucking like that,” Katsuya groaned into the neck in response to Seto’s hitched breath. “I could make you come without touching you just like this.”

“You, fucking, tease,” Seto replied, feeling his pulse throbbing through his cock in his restricted leather pants.

“You can’t call me a tease when you decided to wear those tonight. You think,” Katsuya took a break to draw more blood to the surface, making sure Seto would need to wear a scarf in the morning. “that you can just fill those leather pants with that delicious ass with no consequence.”

Seto knew there was no point complaining because Katsuya would draw it out longer. He was better to just submit and get the foreplay out of the way. Not that he didn’t love every second of it but he was already so hard and horny and wanted to get to the main course.

Working kisses down the exposed neck, Katsuya opened the shirt out to Seto’s hard nipple, choosing to run his teeth roughly along it until Seto shivered under him. And he continued trailing kisses down until he got to the top button of Seto’s pants before stopping and standing back up.

“Come on,” grabbing his hand, he pulled him up to the top of the staircase and halfway down the hall before pinning him to Seto’s doorway and making out with him, tongues in mouths. Seto pushed him backwards, guiding him onto the bed before pulling off Katsuya’s undershirt and counting the ridges in his defined abs, a sudden urge to fill the crevice’s with his cum. Lifting his hips off the bed he let Seto slide his jeans off and watched them crumple to the floor as he supported himself on his hands, watching Seto’s starvation burn in his eyes. Seto’s hands didn’t know where he wanted to touch first, but the taut foreskin was magnetic and without a second thought his hand was wrapped tightly around the base, pumping ever-so-slowly as he kneeled on the floor at the end of the bed and pulled Katsuya’s hips to the edge. Using his mouth to softly suck on Katsuya’s testicles until he heard Katsuya swear from a pulse of pleasure and a moan of frustration. Seto smirked. If Katsuya had wanted to tease him, he could tease right back. As he pulled back he saw Katsuya’s ass there and waiting, so before reconnecting his lips around the other testicle, he sucked on his finger and guided it in beyond the tight hole.

“Let me fuck you tonight,” Katsuya choked out as Seto gently prodded at his prostate, a flash of white behind his eyes knocking his breath out of rhythm.

“Okay.” Seto pulled his finger out, but before getting on the bed to swap positions, he gave the tip of Katsuya’s leaking cock a firm suck and a swirl with his tongue.

Katsuya made even quicker work of removing Seto’s pants, crumpled in the same pile. Part of the reason those pants in particular drove him crazy is because he could always tell when Seto was going commando under them, with, even in a flaccid state he could make out the shape of Seto’s penis. So, all was a little more revealing when Seto was a little bit turned on which was all the hint Katsuya ever needed to pick up where they’d left off last, and even more so when he was hard.

Katsuya had masturbated to those images in his mind so many times he’d lost count but they never ceased to bring him to the edge.

Hovering over him, penises touching just enough to make them shiver, Katsuya leaned over to the cabinet on the left of the bed and prepared Seto’s ass with the lube. Seto was more than ready with his cock leaking a consistent stream of precum over his stomach, and his ass relaxed and begging to be taken. With one last grab, Katsuya lined his cock against the hole and pushed in hard, causing stars behind Seto’s eyes. Seto tried to think of everything boring in the world to last just a little bit longer but it was merely seconds before he was coating the both of them in white streams while moaning something indescribable. The violent clamping around Katsuya’s own sensitive cock and the melting in Seto’s eyes before his eyelashes fluttered being the catalyst for his own blinding orgasm, rocking gently into Seto’s body while moaning his name.

After a moment to let their pulses settle, they swiftly cleaned themselves up. Though Seto couldn’t help but take a mental note of how Katsuya’s stomach looked covered in his semen wishing that he could take a photo for reference too. And then they took a moment to shower one-at-a-time and brush their teeth before settling on top of the soft bed.

Leaning back into his pillow Seto realised how he was still smiling to himself. And how Katsuya had called Seto by his _first_ name while staring him straight in the eyes.

He rather quite liked the way it played on Katsuya’s lips.

Maybe it was the post-orgasm feelings talking but it kinda felt like home.


End file.
